Trouble
by VisualIDentificationZeta
Summary: HarmJen SUMMARY: We're in soo much trouble...COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Trouble

AUTHOR: Vid Z.

PAIRING: Harm/Jen

TIMELINE: Season 9, with AU elements

CATEGORY: Romance, Fluff,

DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc of the TV show JAG are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this fic. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: rewritten according to Cassandra30's advice and posted again, even though it's months later. Would you believe me that I totally forgot about this fic?

What's this? The last chapter of The promise with 400 hits and only 3! reviews?

!!!!WARNINGS: sexual situations, not suitable for younger readers, anyone that is easily offended, that shouldn't be reading this or doesn't like to think of Harm and Jen having a sexual relationship.!!!!!!!

SUMMARY: "We're in soo much trouble."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We're in soo much trouble."

Jen grunted in agreement to Harm's statement and pushed back against him. He recognized the hint and started thrusting again.

Yup, they sure were in trouble, and in trouble of the sweetest kind. Unless they'd be court-martialled, of course.

In the six months they'd been together they'd realized they were addicted to each other, not only to the other's personality, but also body-wise, starting to feel the effects of withdrawal if they went without each other for a few days, and sex-wise.

They knew that, if they would ever try to have sex with anyone else for the rest of their lives, they wouldn't be able to. They wouldn't even be able to get aroused in order to have sex, much less get to the act itself. Only with each other for the rest of their life.

They were bonded on a higher plane now, their souls, hearts and bodies. Six months ago, they'd become lovers, three months ago they'd become neighbors.

Nobody in the Navy knew about the time Jen had accidentally stumbled across Harm in a bar while he was still working for the agency. Which is why nobody knew about the fact that she'd joined him in his small private celebration for having survived another mission.

Harm drank only extremely rarely and that was because the alcohol loosened his tongue and made him less capable of hiding his attraction for a woman. Attraction for this particular woman that he soon found out was much more than just mere physical thing.

Jen, on the other hand, had been waiting for almost 2 years by then for a sign, any sign, that he was interested in her and had been over-joyed to finally receive it. Her feelings for him were not a mere physical attraction, nor some adolescent crush or infatuation, Jen loved him and was in love with him, as much as any adult, mature person can love another.

Harm had been surprised when he'd found out Jen had feelings for him and even though he was attracted to her, he'd been reluctant to start a relationship with her. She was 12 years younger and there was sure to be a backlash from the small-minded society, who believed he should view her as only a daughter or a younger sister. Jen had brushed those worries away by telling him straight out that she was no way young enough to be as young as any child he could have and that she was definitely old enough to decided for herself with which man she wanted to spend her life with. She didn't give a damn about the age gap and had told him to stop fearing what others would say. So, after some very convincing arguments and passionate rhetorics from Jen, he gave in.

Two weeks later they experienced their first night together and it was magical, not only on a physical plane, but also on an emotional one.

They became, not only regular lovers, forsaking all others, but also best of friends and confidants. They told each other how their days went (what wasn't classified), they confided in each other things from everyday life and things they hadn't told anyone else.

When Harm was hired by the Navy again he'd briefly (for the space of a tenth of a second) considered breaking it off with Jen. They would again be under the frat regs, that forbade any officer/enlisted sexual relationship without the protection of marriage and while he had on those few rare occasions bent the regs, he had never broken them and had always respected the military and the rules which it lived by.

But this was not such a simple and cleanly cut situation. They were not an officer and an enlisted who were having an affair cause they loved the sex, they were two people who had feelings for each other and were in a committed and exclusive relationship.

And as much as he respected the regs and loved the Navy, he loved Jen so much more. He had a commitment to the Navy to upkeep the regs, but he also had commitment to Jen, to love her, cherish her, protect her and never hurt her, rules that not only were they stronger and older than the once-again-new commitment to the Navy, but were millions of years old. The commitment of the male to protect his female, care for and about her, provide for her, love her, is still as strong as it always was. Unfortunately not in all men.

That meant that he would never hurt her, especially not like that, which also meant that no matter how much he hated the situation and hated breaking the regs, he was still determined to break them for Jen.

She'd been hurt too much in her life already and the last thing Harm wanted was to add to that. Besides, because of just how emotionally connected he himself had become he would've been hurting tremendously too, if they would've broken up. And, considering that they were working together, it wasn't a smart move from that point either.

They were constantly in each other's presence and it would've become instantly apparent that something was wrong and that they'd been involved, if they would've broken up. An alive relationship can be hidden, but not a failed relationship where one party dumped the other. Hurt, rejection and pain can not be hidden from others for long, especially not if constantly in each other's presence.

And, had that happened, their asses would've been grass, the Admiral would've shredded them to pieces and Mac, known for her jealousy when it came to Harm and other women even if she was involved with someone else herself at the time, would've had no problems prosecuting them.

Nobody on the east coast knew about their relationship, not even Mattie. As she'd returned to her father just a month ago, she would also not be finding out about it soon.

During their brief stint at parenthood Jen and Harm had decided to create their own family by themselves. A family that wouldn't leave them to go to their biological parents.

To this end they were now making love in the break room. Jen had taken her temperature in the morning and discovered that today she was ovulating.

They had several reasons for trying to have a baby by making love in the break room: it would've been obvious if they did it in Harm's office, with the walls being paper thin, it would've been pretty obvious if they were to both take a sick day in order to spend it in bed trying for their baby, they had a very short time-window in which Jen would be able to conceive, as already said Jen was ovulating that day, supply closets were locked with the janitorial staff having the keys and they lived too far from the HQ to go home during the lunch hour to make love there.

They were also both adventurous people and the imminent threat of being discovered just added to their excitement. They had done a risky thing before, about two times, but never this dangerous.

In order to give themselves a second of advantage before being found out, they'd positioned themselves with their backs against the door, before the coffee machine and shelves with snacks. If someone came in to check on them, Harm and Jen would immediately still their movements and act as if Harm was standing behind her just to get some cookies.

They were counting on several factors that would prevent them being found out. They were making love standing, with Jen in front of Harm bent over the counter, both were still fully dressed, Jen's skirt's waist was lowered only enough to provide access, with her panties only pushed aside and not taken off, while Harm only had his zipper undone. It was still March, which meant dress blues for Harm and her black uniform for Jen, so no wet spots could be visible. There was also the possibility that no-one would see Jen, with Harm's large bulk hiding her smaller frame.

They were counting on the danger of being found making them both turned on enough to finish quickly. They'd deliberately timed it so that they would use this little room during the time they knew it didn't have much traffic. Had this interlude been about anything else but their love and deep desire to have a family together and being only about sex, they never would've done this.

While they'd enjoyed their two interludes of public sex it had always been pretty safe, once against a tree in the middle of a small area surrounded by thick, big bushes in the Rock Creek Park with a small creek flowing nearby, the bushes shielding them from view and the small creek partly muffling their cries of ecstasy. The other time had been in the toilet of a classy restaurant Harm had taken her to for a romantic dinner, near the airport where the plane Sarah was stored, before he'd gone back to the Navy.

They had been still in the starting phase of their dating back then and sex had been just as much about lust as it was about their growing feelings, contrary to how it was now.

Now it was only about love and their commitment to each other, the commitment that would get an even stronger base with their first baby.

--------------------------------

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Loved the reviews, keep it up!

**canuck:** well, here is the next and last part.

**Jagaddict:** it doesn't make completely sense, I agree. This is the watered down version of the fic, the original was much more graphic and in that one there was a pretty good explanation for why the break room. That version was more about lust, sex and the thrill of the danger of being caught; while this one is about love, so in that one they were doing it in the break room for the thrill. Had I changed the location as well then I would've had to scrap this fic and write a completely new one.

**JAG Marines:** next time please post a valid email address. When I responded to your review I received a notification that it doesn't exist. Unless it's 'kgirl' and not 'kgurl'...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon they reached their peak and together tumbled over into the abyss, Jen's inner muscles clenching around Harm strongly, while his member pulsated with mighty efforts and kept shooting that live-giving fluid deep into her womb. Their screams of completion were muffled as Jen bit her fist and Harm bit the smooth, delicious shoulder that he had somehow bared, which strenghtened Jen's orgasm ten-fold. Finally sated they slumped forward, Harm's heavy body resting on Jen's.

They stayed like that for about two seconds, Harm allowing himself one short kiss on the nape of her neck, before he gently pulled out of her. Jen issued a whimper of protest at feeling him leave her body, but knew it had to be done. She resolved then that that night, after making love again, she wouldn't let him pull out and would wake up still joined with him, even if she had to tie their lower bodies together.

She then grabbed something out of her purse that was on the counter, extended the hand behind herself and quickly inserted the tampon, so that there would be no leakage (if she would walk around with sperm sliding down her legs it would be pretty obvious what she'd done just minutes ago), before getting back in order.

Only then did Jen straighten up and, after checking out the door if no-one was headed their way, quickly kissed Harm.

Then they both removed their wedding bands, that they'd put on their fingers immediately upon entering the break room. If they'd been discovered they would've been discovered as a husband and wife making love, not an officer and enlisted having a meaningless screw, with the enlisted perhaps doing that for some gain in her career. They would've thus stand before their CO and the judge as a married couple, two people joined in union of hearts, minds and bodies, presenting a united front as they'd vowed during their wedding. Harm took her ring from her hands and put it on her dog tags chain, then returned the chain to it's place around her neck and Jen did the same for him.

Their marriage was the most carefully guarded secret in the country and would be so until a few months after Jen's enlistment was up, which would be in a month. She was actually already on her terminal leave, and had visited the office just to pick up the last of her stuff, and Harm would take his retirement after his 20 were up in Spring 2005. Until then they would hide their relationship, because Harm could get courts-martialled otherwise. Even though he'd repeatedly told her that she, their marriage, everything they had, was worth getting court-martialled over, Jen didn't want him to be punished, didn't want his long, very distinguished service in the Navy end that way, in disgrace, for doing nothing more but following his feelings.

They'd gotten married in secret a month ago, with only Harm's parents and the JoP present. By then they'd been together for 5 months and, even though it'd seemed too hurried, they'd decided after a long, very very long, talk that it was the right and good thing to do.

They'd known each other for over 2 years by then, had been dating for 5 months, lived in close quarters for 2 months and knew each other better than they'd ever known anybody else.

His secret, dormant feelings for Jen, and the woman herself, were the reason why he'd managed to get over the kill blow Mac had delivered to their relationship and almost to his heart. His heart knew, even though his head didn't at the time, that it had let go of Mac a while ago and now another brown eyed brunette lived there.

Had he still been in love with Mac, he wouldn't have been able to move on, and would've continued to pine for her for years.

Thankfully a young, spunky woman had entered his life at the right time, turning it around completely and stealthily stealing his heart in the process.

The realization that this amazing, compassionate, loving, tender, giving and warm woman loved him had stupefied him when he'd first found out and when they'd made slow, tender love for the first time that night he knew he was finally complete. She completed him, SHE was his other half.

His renewed commission had had him scared, of what would happen to them, what if someone found out,... but his faith in them, in their relationship had stopped him from making a hasty decision and, to his amazement, their renewed professional situation didn't cause problems for them, in fact it had even made them stronger.

Because their relationship had already survived quite a few situations that would've killed other relationships, and two very big, clear and present dangers to it from the outside, the regs and Mac, they'd realized that marriage couldn't endanger it, only make it even stronger.

Who would've thought during those last days of December 2001 that the meeting between two people from two different life spectrums would lead to them tying the knot, bonding for life, committing themselves to each other for life and even starting a family.

They'd decided only this month that they would start trying to get pregnant, so the timing of her leaving the Navy had a considerable role in the timing. By now she was off the active duty roster already, and as such no longer the subject to fraternization regulations. If she'd gotten pregnant from today's session she wouldn't be showing before her terminal leave was up. And because they'd decided to start a family they had to take advantage of her most fertile times, which unfortunately ended up being during the work week. They would've preferred the fertile time being during the weekend more.

But the risk had made it only all the more intense and, as they parted ways, each going to their own office, they made a silent promise to each other to make tonight more about making love than making a baby.

However that didn't mean that they wouldn't be happy if they'd conceived from today's... events.

--------------------------------

When Jen showed Harm her final discharge papers a month later, something fell out of them.

As Harm bent down to pick it up, his eyes grew wide at what he held in his hand.

A plastic stick with a blue plus sign in the window.

In Jen's misty eyes and teary smile he found the confirmation he sought and, with a shout of delight, he picked her up, kissed the living daylights out of her, and carried her off to their bedroom, where they kept celebrating the arrival of the newest addition to their family late into the night.

They were in trouble all right, in trouble of the sweetest kind and they couldn't wait to experience more of such trouble together for the rest of their life.

Together, side by side.

Where they belonged.

THE END

REVIEW!


End file.
